Many establishments use time cards as an attendance record, for computing payroll, etc. The time cards are stored in a rack mounted on a wall or the like. When it is desired to remove all of the cards from the rack to compute the payroll or for any other reason it is necessary to remove the cards one at a time. Such removal of cards is tedious and time consuming.
The present invention is directed to a solution of the problem of providing a card storage apparatus which facilitates rapid removal of all of the cards.